iPod Shuffle Challenges
by NJPickleFiend
Summary: New drabble: Businesshipping! Seto Kaiba/Leena Marr from Just The Secretary. Please read. ;
1. Nightmare Before Christmas

**Because I couldn't resist . . . I'm sorry if I'm stealing this from somebody.**

**The iPod Shuffle Challenge **_**[Part 1]**_

**Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**Set your mp3 player/iPod to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write cencerning your subject.**

**Lather, rinse, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

_Fandom: The Nightmare Before Christmas_

_Pairing: Jack/Bella_

_**1. I DON'T WANNA BE (IN LOVE) [DANCE FLOOR ANTHEM] - GOOD CHARLOTTE**_

Bella stared sullenly around the spacious room while she waited for Jack to finish making his announcement. Every now and then, he'd glance her way and smile, though he held the attention of the entire room of monsters and creatures of Halloween. As he stepped down from the pedestal, he fixed her with a bright beam of encouragement. The creatures around them strode past with words of hope for the little human. It was nice, she thought, that these people, who she didn't even know, cared enough (even if only at the encouragement of their Pumpkin King) to help her in her quest to find her mother. It made her feel less alone, more loved, more respected. She took Jack's hand as he led the way through the throng, to the door, and they strode out into the cool night air, a smile on each of their faces.

_**2. SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW/WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD MEDLEY - ISRAEL KAMAKAWIWO'OLE**_

Jack sat down upon the Spiral Hill, watching the sun rise. He kicked his long legs that hung off the edge of the curved mound, high above the pumpkin patch, _his _pumpkin patch; there was nothing that he enjoyed more in his spare time than to watch the pumpkin sun rise over the Hinterlands. It was nice to get away from the Mayor of Halloween Town with his persistence in attending to plans. Jack felt so carefree, so free in general. The usually grey clouds that hung low over the valley were tinged with white, and Jack wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that there was a human in Halloween Town; or, at least, a human's influence, seeing as Bella was currently in Shade's Hollow, taking some time to gather what she needed to return to Halloween Town fully prepared to face her mother's captor. Jack smiled as he thought about it, content to just sit around and stare at the sky high above. He'd been once for daydreams, and dreams in general. He was content to sit.

_**3. MISERY BUSINESS - PARAMORE**_

Bella stared around her room, thinking of things to take back with her to Halloween Town. Surely Jack would fuss over anything he'd never seen before, so she was trying to find things that would perk his interest. She loved hearing his excited rants when it came to books and music, as well as anything from her world that he found intriguing. She dug through her clothes, trying to pluck vibrant colors instead of Halloween blacks and oranges. While it was her favorite holiday, she couldn't just wear the same thing every day, which was part of the reason that she was back in Shade's Hollow; she'd needed to take a shower and change out of her Halloween festival costume. It felt good to be in clean, colorful clothes. That was one of the few things that made her truly happy.

_**4. IT'S A BEAUTIFUL LIFE - ACE OF BASE**_

Bella stared up at the stars as they twinkled above the pumpkin patch. Her chest filled with raw, vibrant emotion, and she dashed forward and twirled under the sparkling sky. Jack watched her as she danced, dodging around the pumpkins like the dancer that she was. Pride filled him, happiness rushing to the surface, and he went with her, grabbing her arms and dancing with her. She laughed, a beautiful sound, one of mirth and joy, a simple sound, but one that held his attention nonetheless. He watched her as she raised her hands to the sky and spun in circles, each step a sort of hop-skip that carried her gracefully around. When he thought he should turn back to Halloween Town, he found he couldn't, for sheer happiness and simple joy filled him and rooted him to the spot.

_**5. MAKES ME WONDER - MAROON 5**_

Bella had never had a fear of flying, which made her more eager to sit near the window of the plane, to gaze down at the world below. Everything seemed so small, so utterly insignificant. She felt like she was on top of the world, sky high, which, ironically, she was. Ths was a once-in-a-lifetime chance for her; instead of staying in Shade's Hollow for another summer, she had decided to visit her old friend out in California, Marian. Still, as excited as she was to see her lifelong friend, she couldn't help feeling a small tug at the strings of her heart when she thought about leaving Shade's Hollow, even if for just a few weeks. She wondered what Jack was doing at this very moment; of course, she'd told him she had planned to visit Marian, and he'd understood, but they'd shared a long hug and a promise to see each other very soon. Bella smiled in anticipation, eagerly expecting to fulfill that very promise, once she got back from California.

_**6. PARALYZER - FINGER ELEVEN**_

Jack tapped his fingers on the side of the desk as he waited for the clock's hands to move. Once they hit twelve, he bolted out the door of his home and raced all the way to the Hinterlands, anticipation nearly making his bones shake. He felt the strong urge to laugh in giddy glee, but he repressed that urge. He waited, less than patiently, by the Halloween door, pacing frantically back and forth, before throwing it open and stepping in. After he landed on the other side, he took long steps to reach the King's Gate in Shade's Hollow, but as he came upon the archway, he stopped dead (pardon the pun) in his tracks. There she was, standing in all her glory, her pack on her shoulder as she waited for his arrival. She beamed at him and it caused him to move, to take her by the arm and lead her back to Halloween Town.

_**7. PUT YOUR RECORDS ON - CORINNE CAILEY RAE**_

Bella ran her fingers through her hair as she stared at her reflection. She noted that the circles under her eyes had faded away and she felt much more healthier than she used to be. Before, she was a sickly, pale creature, but with her family's steady guidance, she'd healed and recovered the natural glow to her skin. She stroked the soft strands of black hair with a wooden brush, moving the thick mass from her neck. Her reflection gave her a big smile of pure bliss. Here she was, back home, to relax after a stressful few weeks in Jack's town, and though she missed him, she knew he wanted her to take this time to herself, to reconnect with her inner self.

_**8. BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY - FERGIE**_

Bella fingered the thick quilt around her legs, staring at it with wistful longing in her large golden-hazel eyes. She lifted her gaze to the King's Forest, her heart lurching as she thought of her Pumpkin King. What was he doing right now? She missed his company so much. Summer was swiftly turning to autumn, and Halloween would be here again, allowing her to return to his world, but she yearned to go now. It was so tiresome, so utterly boring here, with nothing to do but read and stare at the forest. She wanted adventure; she wanted excitement. She wanted to be back with her friends in Halloween Town. Most of all, she wanted to just sit and talk with Jack on the Spiral Hill above his pumpkin patch. She wanted the simple comfort of his voice to wrap around her and soothe her into a sense of security, ease, and comfort. She loved her family, she really did, but Jack was someone special to her, someone she could relate to. She looked forward to the next time that she would walk the King's Forest, through the Archway, and into the other world, his world, and sit by his side.

_**9. ALL THAT SHE WANTS - ACE OF BASE**_

Bella opened her eyes and stretched her arms above her head. She smiled at the pumpkin sun that rose above in the sky. She thought to herself, _I should take a walk around town. Maybe Jack won't be too busy later on and we can go to the Witches' Shop._ As she walked about the town, she nodded and smiled at the monsters who acknowledged her presence with kind words. She'd always liked it here. The town welcomed her since she was the Pumpkin King's Spirit Dancer. It was nice in town, pleasant, and Bella knew that nothing could bring her down today. It would be a good day. She smiled to herself as she searched through the crowd for Jack.

_**10. TANGLED - MAROON 5**_

Jack sighed in frustration as he slapped away another game of solitaire from his work desk. He glanced at the shelves of books, but he knew they wouldn't give him peace. She has just left without a word. He was angry and hurt, but perhaps he shouldn't have gotten strict with her the night before. She was an individual too, after all, she was not bound to him in any way. She was free to go where she wanted, but he had hoped that she would at least have told him where she'd gone. A noise by the stairs alerted him to another presence. Turning, he jumped in surprise to see Bella standing on the stairs, an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Jack," she said, but he got up from his seat and wrapped his long arms around her. "No, Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you." She smiled softly at him. "I forgive you," she replied, snuggling into his embrace and pressing her cheek to his hollow chest, "I always will."

**Okay, yeah. Some of those artists' names are a bit foreign to me, so, hopefully, they're correct. Those are what my friend said they are (because I have an iPod Shuffle, the one with no screen) so I trust her judgement. I hope you liked this, because I'll be making more, many many more! This going to be my crack or something; this was so much fun to write!! And for you Shade's Hollow fans who read this, this doesn't really have much to do with the story; they're just little side snippets created for pure pleasure. Thank you and please review!**


	2. Ghost Rider

_**I don't own anything, except Ailis, my OC.**_

**The iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**Set your mp3 player/iPod to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject.**

**Lather, rinse, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

_Fandom: Ghost Rider_

_Pairing: Rider/Ailis_

_**1. THIS LOVE - MAROON 5**_

Ghost Rider glanced behind him at the tiny, dark-haired woman clinging tightly to his backside as he willed his Hell Cycle onward through the desert sands. This creature, this Carpathian woman, Ailis, stirred emotions in him he'd never experienced before. She purred something indistinct to his ears, something that made his stomach lurch and tighten in response, and he growled to her before he shouted _"FASTER!"_ to his mount. Ailis laughed and clung tighter as they sped faster and faster. The Rider loved speed and fire, and this was one hot, wild ride, for both of them.

_**2. BEEP - PUSSYCAT DOLLS feat. WILL.**_

The Rider had never seen anything more magnificent. Ailis's voice, dripping with her power of seductive compulsion, flowed over the demon biker as she taunted their quarry into releasing as much information as they could get. The human male was caught in her trap, enthralled by the perfection that was Ailis, completely unaware that she was a dangerous creature, possibly even more powerful than Ghost Rider, himself. The human was oblivious of the fire demon standing only a couple of feet away, directly behind his chosen ward. He didn't mind as much, as long as Ailis knew who she belonged to, and he knew that she did know.

_**3. SEXYBACK - JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE**_

It was times like this that the Rider didn't mind being caught up. His own chain was wrapped snugly around his body and his bike as he watched the creature at the end of the chain slowly, deliberately, striding towards him with what he was sure was naughty intent. There was never a more beautiful sight than his Ailis taunting him, seducing him, securing him with his own chain while she moved around him, observing his reaction. All the while, he ensured that she knew that he was waiting for her with his hot gaze; the simple fact that she was making him wait so long for a blissful ride nearly made him writhe against his chains. But the promise in the Carpathian's eyes did enough for him. This would be heaven.

_**4. GIRLFRIEND - AVRIL LAVIGNE**_

Ailis gazed down at the valley below, knowing that somewhere down there, Johnny Blaze was confronting his girlfriend, Roxanne Simpson. She was in no way jealous of the human; rather, she admired her. If she was willing to wait for Johnny while he was out being Ghost Rider, and eagerly await him coming to her in the daylight, then why couldn't Ailis do the same for Johnny's possessing spirit, the Ghost Rider? Ailis knew that the human woman held none of the Rider's attention; his affection was reserved solely for her. She smiled as she waited for him to return to her, when they would ride across the country together, just the two of them.

_**5. CHARIOT - GAVIN DEGRAW**_

Ailis flung out her arms as she stood up on the Hell Cycle, her inhuman sense of balance allowing her to stay in place. The wind flowed through her hair and over her skin as she tilted her head to the night sky and let out a long cry of joy, freedom and adrenaline flooding her veins. She rubbed the Rider's broad shoulders and coaxed him to move at faster speeds. The fire demon was happy to oblige, with a wild, triumphant cackle and a rush of flame. Two immortals enjoying freedom under the hot, desert night sky; what more could they have been granted?

_**6. I WRITE SINS, NOT TRAGEDIES - PANIC! AT THE DISCO**_

Johnny Blaze paced down the aisle of the tiny, empty church, waiting for the Rider to protest confinement, as he surely would. He knew that his counterpart was waiting. He could sense the Rider's impatience, which vanished once he heard the doors open by a strong gust of wind. He turned, and the Rider fought against his bonds as he took in the sight of the woman standing in the doorway. Ailis's eyes lit up in eagerness when she caught the smell of burning flesh, a smell that had once repulsed her, but which she now associated with her Rider. The flaming skeleton strode to her and clasped her firmly by the upper arm as he led her down the aisle.

_**7. KEEP HOLDING ON - AVRIL LAVIGNE**_

Tears poured down her cheeks as she lifted his flaming head to let him lay in her lap, a small smile on her lips when he acknowledged her with a soft purr-growl. Blue flames carressed his gleaming bone skull, allowing her to touch him, stroke him with soft, lithe fingers. His injury had been serious, but with Johny Blaze unconscious, he could not retreat into his human host to recover; instead, he had to suffer the agony of the freezing ice gripping him and threatening to swallow his flames whole. But Ailis was here with him, healing him, and he could not have asked for anything else. He lifted his heavily leathered arm, his thick fingers brushing some hair out of her face, a small, soft carress down her cheek. Her eyes widened in astonishment, but she smiled and returned the gesture, fondly. He let out another purr of a growl and she bent and kissed his forehead lightly.

_**8. CUPID'S CHOKEHOLD - GYM CLASS HEROES**_

The Rider leaned against his bike, his arms crossed over his broad, muscular chest and one heel tucked beneath the other as he observed Ailis as she fed from a few human women. He would not allow her to feed from any males; he was far too possessive and protective, and jealous. Still, he couldn't help but smile in admiration. There was a certain air about her, one that wrapped itself around him and choked the life out of him, but it was a pleasant feeling. When she was done, she turned and walked back to him, but, instead of climbing on his bike, he opened his arms and wrapped her in a tight embrace, aligning their bodies snugly against each other. He gently took a few strands of her hair between his finger as he growled her name softly. Ailis smiled up at him, her keeper and her lover.

_**9. MR. BRIGHTSIDE - THE KILLERS**_

Ailis asked the Rider to slow his bike down, and once he'd stopped, she'd flung herself off of the metal demon bike and twirled underneath the night sky. The Rider watched her, a strange sense of confusion and pride clouding his mind. He watched her dance as the stars above twinkled brighter and brighter, until finally, a few shot across the sky to the distant horizon. She scooped up handfuls of loamy earth and spun in circles, letting the soil sift through her long fingers. She'd long ago kicked off her shoes, and ran barefoot over the ground, laughing and shouting in a foreign language, the language of the Carpathians. The Rider whistled, causing her to turn her head, and she dashed back to him, climbed up behind him, and as he sped off, she placed her hand under his jaw to turn his head towards her and kiss the side of his jaw.

_**10. LA TORTURA - SHAKIRA**_

The bar was packed and Ailis was causing quite the ruckus upon the stage. Her graceful movements were reminiscent of a belly dancer's and foreign words spilled from her mouth, which the Rider recognized as Spanish. The other Carpathian on the stage, a friend of Ailis's named Erik, sang with her, their voices blending as Ailis's hips popped and rolled in time to the beat of the drum. The Rider, in Johnny's human body, caught her smile and wink in his direction, and he allowed himself to smile in return. Even when she performed for humans, which the Rider could not understand why he even allowed her to do in the first place, she was still his, mind, body, soul, and heart.

_**This was actually from a mixed CD, not my iPod, becuase it's being charged by my friend, because I don't have a charging dock thing to charge it here, at my house. I just set the CD player to 'shuffle' and it still works out. Sort of. Ailis is my OC from my fanfic **__**The Reaping Hour**__**.**_


	3. Pirates of the Caribbean

**And yet another chapter! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the Dutchman crew.**

**The iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**Set your mp3 player/iPod to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject.**

**Lather, rinse, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

_Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean_

_Characters: Davy Jones, Dutchman crew, Jack Sparrow_

_**1. THNKS FR TH MMRS - FALL OUT BOY**_

The vast expanse of the sea stretched out before him, and though he ruled it all, the fearsome Davy Jones was not content. He would never be content, because it felt like he would never be free again. Beckett had taken possession of his heart and Mercer was stationed on the Flying Dutchman to ensure that Jones did as he was told. His lips lifted in a nasty sneer as he thought of all the ways that he could kill the bastards, each turning out to be more gruesome and satisfying than the last. Still, with his heart guarded by the royal guard, it didn't seem like any of his fantasies would come true any time soon.

_**2. WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD - LOUIS ARMSTRONG**_

Koleniko, Palifico, and Maccus glanced at one another with narrowed, shifty eyes, their hands atop their crusty Liar's Dice cups as they continually glanced down at their contents. Each crewmember continued to give the others nasty looks, hoping to distract them enough that their numbers would be revealed in their eyes.

_**3. SHIVER - MAROON 5**_

Jack Sparrow literally quaked in his boots as a shiver flew up his spine. He could tell that he was being watched, but with the darkness of night pressing close to the Black Pearl and the ocean, his sight was severely limited. He caught the distinct smell of rotten fish and nearly gagged, forcing down the urge to vomit. He knew he was in trouble the moment he sent Will out to that ship wreck. He knew he couldn't avoid Jones forever, but he was damned if he didn't try. Still peering through his looking glass, the silvery slivers of moonlight caught in two cruel blue eyes staring back at him.

_**4. HANGING BY A MOMENT - LIFEHOUSE**_

Jones cast his gaze to the sky for one brief moment before he wheeled around and stomped back to his cabin. He headed straight for his organ and sat in silence, too tired to even let his tentacles sweep over the sopping wet keys. Only the comfort of his music box, Calypso's last gift to him, was able to lull him to sleep, but it was a shallow drifting sort of sleep, a half-awareness. Palms cupped his cheeks and full lips pressed to his mouth. Davy Jones was startled awake, his body jolting into a hightened state of awareness. His keen blue eyes scanned every dark corner of his cabin, but there was nothing, nothing but the remaining fragments of what had been . . . a good dream. Sighing, he slowly drifted back into the darkness and the false comfort of a lover's arms.

_**5. VELCRO FLY - ZZ TOP**_

Bootstrap Bill Turner's arms ached from tying the Dutchman's ropes tight to keep the sails in place. He absent-mindedly rubbed his chafed hands on his water soaked pants as he edged closer to the bosun, Jimmylegs, to catch what was going on in the hold below. Nothing, as usual. Another game of Liar's Dice, their only form of entertainment. Bill sighed in resignation and moved away towards the side of the boat. He stared out at the sea before tensing when his captain's cruel voice rang out, harsh and clear. "Down!"

_**6. SUDDENLY - REBECCA**_

The moon rose high above the crisp Caribbean waters. The Dutchman's captain stood at the rail and watched the choppy water disappear underneath his ship, each undulating movement of the current like a roll of a woman's hips, _his_ woman's hips. Harsh and untamable as the sea, she'd been a dancer almost too eager to perform for anyone; his goddess. Closing his eyes, he remembered every sway of her body to exotic Eastern music . . . back when he'd been human and they'd been together.

_**7. PROMISCUOUS - NELLY FURTADO**_

Jack's gaze followed Elizabeth everywhere around his ship. No matter where she went, his eyes found her. She couldn't hide from him. He knew she was forbidden territory; Will would gladly put up a valiant fight over his bonnie lass. Still, Jack knew that there was more to the woman than she let on. Something about her drew him like a moth to the flame; some quality attracted him, but he wasn't entirely sure what or why. Was it a physical attraction? Of course, after all, Elizabeth was a fine specimen of a woman, and to say that Captain Sparrow was sexually deprived would be the understatement of the century. He hadn't had a woman in so long; how long? Three weeks? Four? Still, would he really cross Will's fragile line of trust to satisfy such a simple need? He had to think about it. Maybe not. But Elizabeth was just so different than other women, and that somewhat mystical quality that followed her was what drew him to her again and again.

_**8. CRUSH CRUSH CRUSH - PARAMORE**_

There he was, staring at him again, like he was the scum of the Caribbean. Davy Jones sneered in disgust as he caught and held Mercer's gaze. That rotten spy was really pushing his luck. This was Jones' ship, godsdammit, and yet Jones' was barely captain. It annoyed him to no end. He wanted to wipe that grisly smirk from the mortal's fat face. Turning away, Jones knew that soon, very soon, he would be able to do just that. Davy Jones turned his gaze to the horizon, knowing that the future would be unfurled very soon.

_**9. SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THESE - CHER (???)**_

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. _Every approaching footstep was part of a rhythm. Each swing of his lantern, his light glowing like lichen off the barnacle-encrusted hull. The captain rounded the corner and glanced at him. Wyvern closed his eyes tightly, praying that he really could just melt into the hull of the ship. Even after serving nearly one hundred years aboard the Dutchman, the sight of his tentacle-bearded, cruel-eyed captain was enough to make him shudder in fear. Lately, though, Wyvern noticed that the captain was passing through his corridor more and more often; pacing was probably the correct word. Davy Jones had never, in a hundred years, paced around his ship. It was as though something terrible weighed on his mind, some great burden that crushed even his stone-cold captain down like the great weight of the crushing water. As the captain passed, Wyvern opened his eyes and let out a sigh, thankful that the threat had move on once again.

_**10. WAKE UP CALL - MAROON 5**_

A great pain arose in his chest, stabbing and tearing him open, as though his heart was being cut out. Again. This pain wasn't only physical, but emotional. It seemed that the pressure and weight on his chest was amplified by the hollow emptiness of his chest, worse than the searing pain of the memory of the wound. He wished he could clutch the accursed, beating monster in his hand and lock it away once more, away for good, where no one would ever find it. But Beckett had the heart. His eyes snapped open and he let out an angry shout, a rasp of frustration and pain. The stupid human was making him suffer such turmoil. Maybe it was Jones' turn to show Beckett how it really felt to have your heart ripped out.

_**Okay, yeah. I don't know. Does Cher sing "Sweet Dreams Are Made of These"? Again, I have an iPod Shuffle, and it doesn't have a screen to show me the song name and artist.**_


	4. House

**The iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**Set your mp3 player/iPod to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write cencerning your subject.**

**Lather, rinse, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

_Fandom: House_

_Pairings: Huddy, slight Hameron, Chameron, slight Hacey, and some Hilson bromance. And Foreman might pop up somewhere just 'cuz I feel like it._

_**1. THIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT'S AN ARMS RACE - FALL OUT BOY**_

Each step towards the hospital was a step to his doom. He knew he should just turn right back around and get on his bike to go back home, but he knew it wouldn't happen. He was already in view of the doors, and no doubt Cuddy had spotted him coming a mile away. Her nose was just that sharp. Just to prove his inner conscience's voice correct, as soon as he strode through the door, she was on him like a cop on a doughnut. That was Cuddy, digging her claws in and resisting every shake he made. He made it to the elevator without a comment and just stared back into her eyes as the doors closed and she stopped ranting. He gave her an apologetic raise of his eyebrows as she finally disappeared from his sight.

_**2. I DON'T WANNA BE (IN LOVE) [DANCE FLOOR ANTHEM] - GOOD CHARLOTTE (again??)**_

House twirled his cane in his right hand as he stared at his dry erase board that listed the symptoms of the little boy, Ian; both what he had and what he would have stared right back at him. Turning at the sound of his office door closing, he let out a sound of distress. Yes, distress was certainly what it was. His mind was hazed over from that little, red, strapless drape Cameron wore. He had to blink to look past her outrageously hot body, hidden by her lab coat as it was, and get a grip on reality. She'd noticed his stare, and he had to come up with something. _Just play it off, House,_ his sharp mind commanded. With a quick glance into her eyes, he blinked once more. "What were we talking about?"

_**3. THE SWEET ESCAPE - GWEN STEFANI feat. AKON**_

"Where are you going?" Foreman asked and House shouldered his bag on his way out the door. The usually disgruntled doctor was in a good mood and gave his neurologist a nod. "I'm making my escape," he countered, and strode out the door, out of the hospital, and straight to his motorcycle. He straddled the hunk of metal and stroked the handlebars like he would a lover. Within moments, he was leaving the hospital behind, reaching higher speeds and feeling the wind blow through the eye shield of his helmet. He'd escaped, he laughed to himself, he was finally free. As he weaved in and out of the traffic around him, he had nowhere in particular on his mind. Just being away from his work, allowing his mind to clear and focus for even a few hours, was enough for him.

_**4. LIVIN' ON A PRAYER - BON JOVI**_

He kicked back the kickstand, revved the engine, and watched as Cuddy raised the flag. His grip tightened beneath his racing gloves, and as soon as she let the flag go with a wild yell, he sped past. The scenery around him blurred as he raced on. He rounded one corner, his eyes focused on the road one minute, then darting to the sidelines the next. He saw the faces of his subordinates, his "ducklings" as he called them, cheering him on. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron shouted their approval. Wilson nodded. It was then that he caught the gaze of the last person he'd expected to see, the face that threw him off track completely. He jolted, the bike bucking him off. He flipped over the handlebars with a wild yell, preparing his body for a hard smash against the asphalt, but only a soft mattress met him. Instead of the blaring sunshine, he saw darkness. He sat up, wiped sweat from his forehead and sighed; another nightmare. And he knew the one who'd caused it.

_**5. HEY THERE DELILAH - **_

Chase glanced up from the operating table and his heart rate sped when he caught sight of Cameron up in the observatory box. She caught and held his gaze; he saw her swallow. Was it from fear for their patient, or was it a display of nervous affection for him? He shook his head and concentrated on the patient, whose life was slowly ebbing away. He couldn't deny House and Foreman's acclaimations, couldn't deny that there was something between him and Allison. After an unexpected and wild one-night stand and years of working together, he'd felt the bond between them growing and growing. Something was there, and if he could just grasp it and hold on, maybe they had a chance.

_**6. MISERY BUSINESS - PARAMORE**_

Cuddy threw papers across the room in her frantic search for a certain file. She needed that file, but could not, for the life of her, find it anywhere. A thump on her work desk and she looked up to see a cane directly on top of a manilla folder. She glanced up into House's blue eyes; her heart leapt at the dark promise in his gaze. That smirk . . . how could she have been blind in all her years of working together? How could she have not noticed how charming he was? How his smile made her melt inside? She grabbed the folder from under his cane and smiled. "It's like you read my mind."

_**7. GOTTA BE SOMEBODY - NICKELBACK**_

Wilson opened the door to the balcony outside of his office, seeing House leaning on the brick wall, staring at the stars above. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Wilson shut the door and stood next to his colleague and friend. He raised his eyes to the stars. After a moment of silence, House stated, "Tell a man that there are ten billion stars in the sky and he'll believe you. Tell him that he's dying of tuberculosis caused by pneumonoconiosis and he wants proof." Wilson sighed. "That's generally what patients want: proof. If they thought you were diagnosing on a whim, they might get a little suspicious." House turned to him. "They can't trust their own doctors?" Wilson shrugged. "Trust is given when trust is recieved." "I'm saving his life." "You chained him to the bed." "To stop him from making a stupid decision that would have killed him. Sorry for being humane." Wilson shook his head and glanced back at the sky, knowing that House was House, and House was right.

_**8. SLEEPLESS NIGHTS - **_

House shifted in his bed, placing his arm under his pillow as he glanced at the clock. 2:39. He sighed and flopped onto his other side. As heavy as his eyelids felt, he could not get them to shut for good. Vicodin wouldn't help, unless he wanted to OD, but he wanted sleep, not a drug-induced coma; he didn't have any sleeping pills. He tossed and turned, sleep just beyond his fingertips. He sat up, frustrated, and rubbed the back of his head, then his right thigh. Grabbing his cane, he began to pace around his apartment, trying to relieve some of the pain. It was sleepless nights like these that he desperately wished to be in the hospital working.

_**9. STAGES - ZZ TOP**_

House glanced up from the file to watch Cuddy step out of her office and lock the door. He studied her intently, his jaw dropping slightly without him even knowing. His mouth watered as though he'd sniffed out something good. He could vaguely hear Chase tell him something about the patient's vitals, and he gave him mumbled instructions, his mind elsewhere. Setting the file down, he limped towards Cuddy, following her until he was neck-and-neck with her. She slowed her pace to watch him and smiled. House returned it with a small smirk, opening the door to the cafeteria like a gentleman to allow her in. A look of confused gratitude crossed her features. House smiled, deciding to take his lunch early as he followed her in.

_**10. PARALYZER - FINGER ELEVEN**_

House walked into the hospital and stopped dead in his tracks. Cuddy marched straight towards him, a frown on her face that told him that he was in trouble. But God, she was beautiful when she was angry. He listened to her rant and all the while, he stared at her lips; an undeniable urge to kiss that scowl off her face rose inside him. He did his best to contain it, but he found himself making a small noise of slight irritation and bending his head to take possession of her mouth. The small squeak of surprise melted away as soon as his lips began to move. When he lifted his head with a smirk, he began to walk away. "Now I know how to stop you when you start yelling at me." Cuddy scoffed and turned with an angrier scowl, but by the time she screamed, "HOUSE!" he was already inside the elevator and jamming his finger on the "Close door" button.

_**I'd have to say that my favorite pairing is definitely House/Cuddy, or "Huddy". For every fast song, I keep imagining House racing on his bike, or being yelled at by Cuddy. Lolz.**_


	5. Businesshipping

**It's been a while since I've done one of these, but I couldn't resist! I wonder what songs will come up for Leena and Kaiba? **_*prays the Ding Dong Song will come up*_** Alrighty, then, let's get started with the Businesshipping Shuffle~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, this challenge, or Seto Kaiba from YuGiOh! And I realize he may be a little OOC, but that's ok, some of this you JTS fans have been waiting for. XD I only own Leena Marr, my OC.**

_**The iPod Shuffle Challenge**_

_**Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**_

_**Set your mp3 player/iPod to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**_

_**You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject.**_

_**Lather, rinse, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**_

_Fandom: _YuGiOh!

_Pairing: _Businesshipping - Seto Kaiba/Leena Marr

~*~*K.C.*~*~

_1. Honky Tonk Badonkadonk - Trace Adkins_

Kaiba had glanced up just once, but that was all it took before his attention was caught. Why had he never noticed before? Leena pranced around his office like it was no big deal, tidying up the room where she could, giving Mokuba her attention when he pointed something out, but today was different. Today his gaze lowered down her back to rest on her backside. His blue eyes stuck there like glue, dumbfounded, and a strange flutter went through him as he watched her ass sway as she walked. His clothes suddenly seemed far too tight; oh god, this was ridiculous. He tore his gaze away angrily and adjusted himself behind his desk in secret, torn between wanting his secretary to stay and sashay some more for him and needing her to leave him to some privacy.

_2. I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys_

"But Mr. Kaiba," Leena argued politely, staring at the clip he now held in his hand as her face reddened, trying to adjust her now freely-flowing hair into a semblance of a ponytail, anything orderly that seemed work appropriate, "It's not right that I wear my hair down at work. All the other women here have buns or at least short hair, something orderly." He smirked in her face, causing her to blush even more as he breathed, "You will keep your hair down because I said so. Screw 'work appropriate'. I want it that way."

_3. __My Old Friend - Tim McGraw__ Dangerous Man - Trace Adkins_

He didn't like the way the other businessmen stared at her; they could keep their little floozy trophy wives, but they couldn't have _her._ Striding across the room to come to her side, he loomed protectively over her, fixing some young, hotshot with a rather intimidating stare that caused the other man to shrink and slink away like the snake he was. Leena stared as the man sulked off until she realized her own boss was hovering over her, venom and ice in his gaze that warmed to a blazing inferno when his eyes connected with hers.

_4. You're Gonna Miss This - Trace Adkins_

Staring out the window at the Kaiba estate getting smaller the further they went away, Leena couldn't help but become overcome by emotion. It had become like a second home to her, the maids and staff had been incredibly welcoming, and being so close to Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba had been like a dream come true. So many things happened in that house that defined who she had come to be, rehabilitation for a broken soul and so many unspoken thoughts and feelings had passed between her and the cold-hearted CEO. She was really going to miss it all.

_5. Need You Now - Lady Antebellum_

Living in her old apartment didn't quite feel right, truth be told. Sure, she had her father with her, but Leena just didn't feel complete with the absence of Seto Kaiba's powerful presence. All her books and belongings had been put away, her rooms prepared for being lived in again, but she just couldn't bring herself to do anything. She wanted to hear his voice again, because she wouldn't be working at Kaiba Corp anymore... She wouldn't see him or Mokuba, and it was too much to bear. The thought brought such pain to her heart. The phone ringing brought her out of her slump and she wearily opened her cell. "Leena." The voice made her heart beat faster and she breathed shallowly, "Mr. Kaiba?" He sounded as down as she felt, raw emotion in his voice. "Leena, I need you... I need to talk to you..." He trailed off, and that was all she needed. Slumping to the floor, she let his voice wrap around her, feeling whole again.

_6. What Can I Say - Carrie Underwood (feat. Sons of Sylvia)_

The rain pelted against her as she ran down the street, boots slipping through the puddles, desperation making her run faster and harder than she thought possible. That yellow sports car slid into view, screeching to a halt, and in a flash he was out of the driver side and running straight to her. "Mr. Kaiba!" she called, the rain disguising the tears streaming down her cheeks as she slid into his embrace, fitting into his arms as though she were made for them.

_7. Lollipop Luxury - Jeffree Star [LMAO Bleeding, this one's for you. ;3]_

The strobe lights in the club pulsed with the rhythm of the bass booming from the speakers. Why was she even here? Nothing really made sense as she squeezed through the crushing bodies grinding to the beat. Carelessly, she was thrown into the wooden platform, jarred from the impact and head pounding, she glanced up to see something she never thought she'd ever see, and it made her eye twitch in disbelief. "M-m-mr. Kaib-ba?" There was just no way this was happening, and it just got even weirder when she and him were the only ones in the room now, her own private show. As he crawled closer, that self-satisfied smirk on his face, her mind turned to mush, her body coming alive at the seductive looks he was shooting her. "So, this is your fantasy..." he mused, running his long fingers across her jaw, before he captured her lips in a long kiss, licking his lips after. His blue eyes smoldered as me hummed to himself, savoring the taste of her lip gloss. Pushing against his chest to put some distance between them both when he wanted to crawl into her lap, she stuttered, "I don't think that we should..." "But you want it, Leena," he growled, "You want me, and the fun's just getting started."

_8. Don't You (Forget About Me) - New Found Glory_

Well, he thought to himself, that must be some dream. The way Leena's body twitched and writhed to get comfortable as she lay on the couch made him infinitely curious. Dog-earing the page he was on, he leaned forward in his chair to study her more closely. She looked like she was being tormented, but he snapped back in his chair when he heard a moan escape her lips, a soft, breathy sound. Reopening his book, he gave her a last glance over the top of the pages before he resumed reading, "Not going to ask..."

_9. Bounce! - The Cab_

Walking home in the dark may have been the dumbest thing she'd ever done. She realized this when she turned down the wrong street and ran into a group of thugs. They proceeeded to corral her, taking swipes at her bust or legs as she spun, trying to find a way out of the fray. When one walked up to her, he was suddenly thrown back with tremendous force, his head hitting the brick wall on the opposite side of the street. Leena's eyes widened and she shrunk back against the wall as a dragon—a _white dragon—_unleashed its fury on the perps. When an arm snaked around her waist, she found herself being hauled up onto the dragon's back and carried away. "Don't be afraid, Leena," a voice breathed into her ears, and she looked into the blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. The dragon's wings rocked its lean body and she whimpered in fear until he pressed her back against his chest and held on tight. "I won't let you fall."

_10. Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down_

The roof of the building across from Leena's apartment gave him the perfect view of her bedroom, where her body lay tangled in the sheets, head tossing and writhing in fitful sleep. Blue eyes drank in the sight, a lean body jumping the distance with ease and landing on the fire escape without a sound. The slightest opening in the window gave his easy access and he slipped quietly into the room, watching her from the shadows. Striding across the carpet, he sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at her sleeping form. "Kryptonite," he mused, brushing her bangs aside with exquisite gentleness, placing a kiss on her sweat-dampened forehead before he slipped back out into the night.

**Ok, so yeah he was a little OOC but I bet I satified some much longed-for Businesshipping fanservice. w So many country songs. Ohmigosh, the next song was "The Wedding Song" from **_**Corpse Bride**_**. Imagine that for Kaiba and Leena. XDDD Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
